moshimonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:2009Fire15
Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. ;Want to edit an article? * We has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. So, go edit! And please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything else! Carwyn the Hollie Lover (talk) 22:24, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Hi! Hi Fire! Just wanted to quickly say, I put you on my blog's blogroll! .Ben! | Talk! | Read! . 06:05, August 2, 2013 (UTC) RE: Thank you! -2009Fire15 ' Welcome! Hi, welcome to the ! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:Pink rainbow puffle Gigi Snivy/MOTM June semi-final results and finals page. Party '| 18:47, August 11, 2013 (UTC) Music Video Hey, It's Snoop. When you have time, please write a message on my page and tell me to come on chat to talk about how and when we will make the "We Can't Stop" video. Thanks! hey fire! Hello Pages about fan blogs aren't allowed but you can transfer the text from the page into a blog post if you wish. I've transferred the content to here for you, as the page is now deleted. '''| ' '|''' Happy Halloween! (In a few weeks) 20:50, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Thanks!!! StevenGerrard (talk) 21:00, October 10, 2013 (UTC) Awards Hi Fire, The Awards is such a good idea, think we could maybe change a few things, I have a few ideas on how we could improve the awards, and a few other things? Ps- all monsters don't have paws xP So maybe you could speak about it next time on chat? ''' '''Thanks Rossco! - My Talk! - SURPRISE! You need to get on chat right now!!! I Have like the most epical-est surprise for you! I think you'll like it!!! Rossco! - My Talk! - Hi Fire :) Thanks for stopping by! Im fine thanks, how are you? Mariojoe11 | Happy Halloween! | Talk | Blog | NO!!! Fire Please dont go,I miss you! http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/the-denpa-men/images/a/ae/Genesect.png http://MoshiMe.com/majestic_genesect http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/the-denpa-men/images/a/ae/Genesect.png 19:09, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Reply Your welcome, but I don't think anyone would care negatively if you came back. Leaving doesn't make you an outcast, so feel free to come on whenever. Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Talk ]]"Other" 23:55, November 18, 2013 (UTC) Yo Hey, I say your message on Abce's talk. It was no problem adding it since the wiki is involved with the awards as a couple of our users and the wiki itself are in the voting. Peace, ' •''' •''' [[User blog:Carwyn the Hollie Lover| ]] •''' 18:23, November 19, 2013 (UTC) Welcome back! It's been a while. Naw, really I speak to you everyday xD So yeah, welcome back to the wiki! :D [[User:REALROSS|'''Ross]] ▪''' [[User_talk:REALROSS|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 16:05, June 27, 2014 (UTC) Reason for ban You have been warned twice to change the subject of bragging over tacky number- and viewcount nobody cares about. As your only subject is that and MME as a whole, a CM requested you to stop talking about it, for it was something we couldn't do anything with. *You told said CM to leave. I warned you. *You told him he was "jelly", which is very revealing for why you feel to brag so much. I gave you a second warning. *You told us this is why you hate this wiki. For what? It not catering to you? I chat banned you for merely 2 hours, your pride making you leave before I did. You continued making a blog post, telling us the moderation sucks, that your life is of more value than ours, calling us pathetic and low. You continued making a sock, which is sort of hilarious to be honest. On October 2013, you made a similair hateful "I leave forever" post. You came back for some reason. Now you leave again. But not simply in ''your power this time. I rather have lowly folks than someone with an obnoxious high opinion of themselves. If your great valuable life is being able to count and making sure we know your opinion of us, then you succeeded somewhat? Thing is, we don't really care. Au revoir. [[User:PepperSupreme|'''PepPep]] ▪''' [[User_talk:PepperSupreme|'''Talk]] ▪''' ''' 19:04, June 30, 2014 (UTC) ------------------------ '''2009Fire15 - RE: Reason for ban I simply wasn't "warned twice to change the subject of bragging over tacky number- and viewcount nobody cares about". You too, posted a chat about your LPS video. Hypocritical much? Yeah, I thought so. The subject was also changed way before I was even banned. You can speak for yourself, as everyone has a mouth of their own. I acknowledge the fact you don't care, but in my view, I really could care less about your opinions. Furthermore, there isn't a specific rule stating "Do not talk MME". I was simply asking other chatters about their thoughts on future events MME will be hosting. You have no right whatsoever to tell me what and what not to talk about. Your job is to keep the chat safe and clean- not telling me what I can talk about. So clearly you aren't doing your job right. Thirdly, you're a newbie here. Is it my fault my work goes viral or I am so well known around the Moshi world? You're acting as if you've been here way longer than me. And, relax yourself. You're being like this is your job, this is your lifetime career- well calm down, its only a small wiki. About my blog post in October 2013- You "could care less" about me, and that post is irrelevant to whatever is going on now. You have nothing to with that at all. Oh right, your moderation does SUCK. Get that straight in your head. What I did was completely fine. You guys just had yourself get with it. So I shouldn't have been banned. Telling a chat mod to leave and calling him "jelly"? He should be concerned about that, not you. We're friends and he knows I am joking, but you barge in not minding your own business and now act up. You don't even know who I am, so how about you stop making assumptions and mind your own business. Again, I COULD CARE less about you and your worthless opinions. You don't mean anything to me. I don't care how rude I sound, but it's me here. Finally, yes I can look at myself highly. It's called confidence and if its something you lack, that's just too bad. Just in the Moshi world alone, I've accomplished a lot. I wasn't "bragging". You're just being completely ridiculous. It wasn't even that serious. What a joke this is, haha. Don't even bother replying, you "pepper". LOL You "pepper" - https://31.imgur.com/LiFNN14.jpg For someone with a life, you sure do spend a lot of time on writing something I couldn't care less about reading. Here is my cool sig again though [[User:PepperSupreme|'PepPep']] ▪''' [[User_talk:PepperSupreme|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 20:13, June 30, 2014 (UTC) Okay, Fire Okay, Fire, I need to put my opinion in this situation. Pepper is right, you brag about MME so much, does anyone care about how many views you get on MME, hardly no one. Just a reminder this isn't moshimonstersexpressway.wikia.com, it's moshimonsters.wikia.com, if you want to make an MME Wiki, go ahead, I'm fine with it! You were kicked twice on Saturday night, I didn't mention to shut up about MME, but considering you SWORE, I think you should of made that decision. You left the Wiki in October or whatever for a reason, because you didn't like anyone on the Wiki then, so if you didn't like the Wiki then surely you wouldn't like it now, because hardly no one would of left/joined. Plus, even if you are the 'most famous person' in the Moshi world why did you say, beat this and beat that on chat.. if you're so Mr. Perfect can anyone? Now, move onto my moderating skills.. I am a moderator, I've read the rules over and over again. I think I know when to warn kick and ban. And yes, surprisingly (wow) if someone swears you KICK them. And incredibly if someone spams a lot you kick them, WOAH, it's too much, I know! And yes, my 'mild sarcastic attitude' as one said once comes in useful at times, you can't stop me from being me. Anyway my point is my moderating standards are up to scratch. So, back onto MME, and the awards, when you were talking about the awards on chat and you described me as "jelly", should I be jealous? Yes, maybe I should be concerned about it, but I'm not. But also let me just remind you PEPPER WORKS ON MY SITE so she has the right to get involved, free country.. Finally, just to make my point clearer one last time, of course you were serious you talk about MME every single time your on chat and guess what, NO ONE CARES. I rest my point here.. feel free to reply, I know your gonna win cause you're Mr. Perfect. 20:27, June 30, 2014 (UTC) Okay, harry Okay, I could care less about you two. I cant even stop laughing right now ahahaha. And it's crazy, cause every time I come on, you B-E-G to work on MME in my private messages. Stop this act now, you seriously are a joke. LOL. xD Hey Hey, it's called sarcasm. And could you just be quiet please and calm down thanks! :) 20:39, June 30, 2014 (UTC) Talky lock down https://i.imgur.com/hwwGBzD.gif I will save you from losing your life-having position! [[User:PepperSupreme|'PepPep]] ▪''' [[User_talk:PepperSupreme|'''Talk]] ▪ ''' 20:50, June 30, 2014 (UTC)